Where'd ya go
by TheSlytherinMuggle
Summary: Harry realises something about his secret relaitionship with Draco,he must kill Vodlemort but Draco doesnt help and when a mysterious DADA come to teach 10 years later,trouble starts.Charmed crossover small HD
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Ms. Billiard, please refrain form listening to muggle devices in class. Before you leave I expect that to be on my desk, understood? Good"

Harry wasn't that strict of a teacher, but he had rules, and he liked them to be obeyed to some extent. He taught DADA and had been for two years now; he was 25, had a five year old daughter and was secretly married to Draco Malfoy. He was semi-content with his life, there was of course Voldemort, and at 16 he had almost defeated the evil man but didn't have quiet enough power, so he had just drained the man completely of all magic. He himself had gone into a two year coma, after that he became lovers with Draco Malfoy, graduated and took a job here.

At the end of class, just as Harry had said Gabriella Billiard left her muggle device, which turned out to be a CD player on his desk.

"You will get it back at the end of the month." Gabriella nodded and dejectedly walked off to the Hufflepuff common room. Harry sat down at his desk and summoned Dobby to bring him some brandy. He wasn't a heavy drinker but the occasional brandy after a stressing day kept him going.

It was diner and Harry was listening to Dumbledore drone on about something or other. He glanced at Draco and saw he was sitting and glancing at his house, obviously he was the head of Slytherin and obviously Harry was the head of Gryffindor. They kept the facade of hating each other easily, since they had done many years before.

"Enjoy!"

The food appeared in front of Harry and he put some on his plate, for some reason he wasn't really hungry so he just sat there picking at his food. From the corner of his eye he saw Draco flinch a little. He growled; Voldemort was calling them. His husband, was a spy for the light, and had been for nine years now. He really despised the fact that he hardly ever got to spend time with him, he was almost always gone and when he was here it was for classes. His own daughter hardly ever saw him, for some time she asked about him, but then stopped about a year ago. Once Draco was out the door he felt his rage building and building, he knew he had to leave or else he'd explode. So ever so gracefully he stomped out of the Great Hall.

It had been about a week since Harry had started thinking about his relationship with Draco. He loved the man, he truly did. But he was never around; sometimes he thought Draco was avoiding him, sometimes he knew he was. He watched as Diana, his daughter, played on the floor, she was a happy child but Harry knew she was reserved. Especially since Draco hardly ever played with her. Harry picked her up and hugged her to his chest, she sensed his need for comfort hugged him back and made a cute baby gurgle. Harry smiled and put her on his lap. Suddenly the fire flared up and Harry cast a glamour on Diana, he took it off when he was it was Draco.

"Where have you been?"

Harry almost yelled, he knew Draco couldn't always contact him but he needed to talk to someone, he couldn't talk to Ron and Hermione, as they still thought he hated him.

"Voldemort is making us track someone who might have unicorn blood, willingly given. I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you, but this is the first time we've been at a stop that had a fireplace."

Draco said apologetically. Harry nodded; he was angry, very angry. But he could just nod right now and scream when Diana wasn't with him.

"Bye Har, they're coming into check on me, I love you."

Those words melted all of Harry's rage and Harry smiled sadly and let his lover go again.

**Okay I know that i should be working on Basilisk child but this came to me when listenignt to music and its not, i repeat its not a one shot and i have mother chapters posted for it, but i want to hear how you want it to go! the next chapter is goign to betaed so I am sorry for the mistakes here!**

**Warmest regards, **

**Ida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you I would update, my computer has just went back to nomral. And I really need a beat as mine is sick, damn, so if you are willing to beat my chapys please tell me, if not then expect many mistakes. As i am known for them. **

**Read on...**

Chapter 1

Harry quietly watched as his daughter closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep; he smiled and left the room. he needed to grade essays, as he was grading he remembered Gabriella's CD player, he grabbed it from a drawer in his desk. It was a simple one, it looked old, and she probably had it since the beginning of her Hogwarts years. How she got it to work here he did not understand, probably got a Ravenclaw to help her. He thought amusedly. He put on the headphones and pushed the play button, the first song was a slow song, _Dreaming of You_, was the repeating line. He went through a few songs while grading. The last song made him sit up; he paused it, and put the sonorous charm on the headset.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone _

_She said somedays I feel like shit  
Somedays I wanna quit and just be normal for a bit  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone  
I get along but your trips always feel so long  
And I find myself trying to stay by the phone  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone  
But I feel like an idiot, working my day around a call  
And when I pick up I don't have much to say, so _

_I want you to know its a little fucked up that  
I'm stuck here waiting, at times debatin  
Telling you that I've had it with you and your career  
Me and the rest of the family here singing _

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone  
Please Come back home _

_You know, the place you used to live  
Used to barbeque with burgers and ribs  
Used to have a little party every halloween  
with candy by the pile but now  
you only stop by every once in a while  
Shit  
I find myself just filling my time  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind  
I'm doing fine and I'm plannin' to keep it that way  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say  
And I'll tell you _

_I want you to know its a little fucked up that  
I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating  
Telling you that I've had it with you and your career  
Me and the rest of the family here singing _

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone  
Please Come back home _

_I want you to know its a little fucked up that  
I'm stuck here waiting, no longer debatin'  
Tired of sittin and hatin' and making these excuses  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless  
It seems that one thing has been true all along  
You don't really know what you've got till its gone  
I guess I've had it with you and your career  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it _

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so  
Seems like its been forever that you've been gone  
Please Come back home _

_Please come back home  
Please come back home  
Please come back home  
Please come back home _

Harry felt tears in his eyes; he wiped them off so they didn't drop onto the essays, but no matter how much he wiped away his tears more came. In the end he was sobbing, with his head in his hands. He sobbed and sobbed, he put the song on repeat so he could just get this feeling of emptiness over with. But even he stopped the song and lay down to bed, the feeling came back and he ended up crying himself to sleep.

The next day Harry knew what he had to do; he gathered his things, Diana's things and shrunk them. He was going o finish what he started years ago. He also made a magical of the CD and CD player, technically it was illegal to do that, but he felt that it was too small of a crime to alert the Ministry. He sat by the fireplace waiting for Draco, he wanted him to come with him. The fire flared and in walked Draco, he pushed the soot of his clothes and when he glanced at Harry his eyes widened.

"Harry…"

He trailed off, Harry smiled at him.

"Draco I want to leave, no not you. I want to leave and finish what I started years ago, and if you want to know it's because I'm sick and tired of living like this. Hardly seeing, even Diana has stopped asking for you, and when she does it's in public and I have to make sure she doesn't smile or reach out. Do you know how much that hurts me, to make sure our daughter hates you in public, because truly she probably hates you right now!" Harry almost yelled, his tears spilling onto his cheek, he was hugging Diana tightly to his chest, she had been his comfort for the time Draco wasn't there.

Draco watched as his husband raved on, he became so guilty about his actions. His own daughter hardly knew who he was. He dropped onto one knee in front of his husband and their child and hugged them close. But he couldn't go with them, he just couldn't. He loved them, he would die without them, but he was needed here.

"Har, I love you, I truly do. But I can't come with you, they need me here."

Draco said gently, hoping to get his husband to reconsider his choice.

"We need you to! God damnit Dray, I'm your husband!"

Harry yelled, he was glad he put a silencing charm around Diana.

"Please stay here…"

But Harry would have none of that

"Draco I love you too, and I always will love you. But I have to do this, promise me that when I come back you'll still love me."

Harry said, standing up, Draco couldn't stop him, he Harry was more powerful then him and he was just too stubborn to be talked out of it.

"I promise."

Draco said and let Harry leave with Diana.

10 years later

Dumbledore sat calmly; his fellow members were looking around the room nervously. They were here to interview a possible candidate for the DADA post; their last ones were complete failures. It was as if after Harry left the position was once again cursed. He felt a very powerful presence draw closer and closer. The door opened and in walked a man. He was about 6 feet; his hair was down to his shoulders and was white. Not blondish white, but pure white. His eyes were a forest green; they also had specks of gold. Something that made him look very dangerous. His face was clear except for one scar; it ran from the right eye brow all the way down to his ear. And before any could say anything a panther strode in behind him, it was not the usual panther. Its coat was a midnight blue, not the usual black; its eyes were a stunning red. But it wasn't the crazy red eyes; it was a mix of reds, oranges and dark yellows. Also a very dangerous sight to behold.

"Am I to stand and be ogled at like a zoo animal?"

The man inquired with a raised eye brow. Dumbledore waved his hand and an uncomfortable looking chair appeared in front of the man, he looked at in disgust. He then waved his hand and the chair changed into a much more elegant comfortable looking chair. The man sat down in it, the panther came around and sat next to him; it's head on the armrest.

"If you could have done that, why didn't you just conjure a chair yourself?"

Hermione asked from across the room. Dumbledore looked at the man; he too had been wondering the same thing.

"It's the principle of the thing."

The man said plainly, his voice held no emotion but you could tell it was there. It was a confusing thing.

"I am to assume you are here for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Dumbledore asked, the man nodded and started petting his panther.

"Alright then, what is your name?"

"Leon Parker."

"Age?"

"35"

"Past?"

"Although it is none of your concern, I traveled the world for five years. My lover and daughter were killed by Voldemort before I started traveling. Jade has kept me company over the years. I am proficient in both light and dark magic."

That was all Leon said, Dumbledore knew he wouldn't get any more out of this man.

"Alright I believe a trial period is in order, so that you may understand how the school works and so the students may get to know you and you them."

Leon nodded, he was okay with this, he didn't like that people doubted his loyalty but he was very much used to this.

"This is Professor Severus Snape, our potions teacher; this is Professor Hermione Granger, our Muggle Studies Teacher. This is her husband Professor Ron Weasly, our Quiditch Instructor. This is Draco Malfoy; he is assisting Severus in potions. Neville and Susan aren't here but they teach Transfiguration and Herbology."

Leon nodded; he didn't smile at them or shake their hands. He didn't even move a muscle, except the constant petting of Jade.

"These people are our guests…"

Dumbledore began but Leon interrupted him.

"The Charmed Ones, am I right?"

"Yes, this is Piper Halliwell, Paige Halliwell, and Pheobe Halliwell. This is Wyatt Halliwell and his younger brother Chris Halliwell. Their families are in their rooms. They are here to help us defeat Voldemort."

Dumbledore concluded, Leon let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"If that is what you only came for, then I suggest you leave. Voldemort and all of his _loya_l followers are dead, have been for a few months."

He stressed the word loyal. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"And how do you know of this?"

Dumbledore asked him suspiciously, everyone in the room nodded.

"As I as said I traveled five years before this. On one of my trips I met Harry in Asia, he had heard a rumor that Voldemort was somewhere in China. We became friends, not close but I traveled with him, if I could. We then became close friends, not the best of friends but we understood each other, and helped the other when we could. We were traveling to France; this was not a Voldemort trip but a vacation. I had offered him a home in my flat there. He had gladly accepted, as he did have a child with him at the time.

"But before we could arrive the death-eaters ambushed us, we fought well but before we could finish voldemort arrived and killed his child. I did not see how it happened but I found her dead afterwards. When the duel started Harry fought hard but I could see he was being drained, I stared fighting as well, I gave him my some of my magic reserves and he destroyed the beast once and for all. After that, we decided to keep the defeat a secret. At least until we finished up some business. We had a burial for his daughter. Soon after he died as well, a curse had hit him; it was aimed for me, but him instead. The curse was to drain ones magic, that is why I had to lend him mine. Even after the battle I was giving him my magic.

"He found out and told me to stop, within an hour he had died peacefully in his sleep. He now rests with his daughter in France."

Leon finished his tale, his eyes held a sad look. He kept petting Jade but this time it was slower, as if he wanted to enjoy the feeling of warmth coming from his pet.

"And how do we know if you are lying or not?"

Draco asked, Leon looked sharply at him. His eyes pierced his very soul, eventually Draco backed down.

"I shared this with you because I felt it was your right to now something of your deceased acquaintance, I did not tell you this so I could be questioned if it is legitimate or not."

Leon spoke with a calm rage, Hermione noticed the way he said acquaintance instead of friend, this bothered her.

"Why did you call us his acquaintances, not his friends?"

Hermione asked, Leon looked at her, the gold in his eyes was sparkling from emotions that were unrecognizable to her.

"Because that is all you were. You did not see the real him, he showed his daily mask, something every one of us has. But he kept it up all his life, even around you Draco Malfoy. His own husband. He kept up the mask. He hid how miserable he was when you left, and how mad he was at you. He even hid that sometimes he would want to leave you and sometimes almost did. So many things you didn't know, and that is why Mrs. Granger I will only call you acquaintances."

Leon said softly, Draco felt tears roll down his cheeks. His child died, his husband was dead and now he knew that he didn't even know his Harry as much as he thought.

"You did not have to be so cruel to him Mr. Parker. He has just started getting over his ex-husband, and Wyatt here has helped a great deal. I do not wish all of his progress to be wasted in one night."

Snape said, Leon didn't even blink an eye at the obvious threat. He just gave the man a look.

"You'll soon learn that I do not beat around the bush, and if I must be blunt then I will. I do not give compassion to others who have never given me any."

Leon said in a cold tone, this surprised some. His voice had gone from a steady neutral tone to a cold, isolated one. It was as if something caused him much anger.

"But what about Mr. Potter, you didn't know him and yet you showed him compassion."

Snape said in a smug tone. Leon smirked slightly.

"You have mistaken understanding for compassion. We understood each other, he did not want compassion and neither did I. We did not need pity either. We only needed understanding, something that neither of us had anywhere we went. He the boy-who-lived and me… well that's another story."

Leon said wiping off the smug look from Snape's face.

"Now if you do not mind, I would like to rest. I have stayed here as long as my patience runs, and it is running thin."

Dumbledore nodded, he motioned for Hermione to escort him, Leon had another idea.

"I wish to have young Mr. Halliwell escort me; I have a few… questions to ask of him."

It was not a wish but a command layered with fake politeness. Dumbledore nodded and Chris walked out of the room.

"Another thing, I do enjoy when people try to break into my mind."

He glanced at Dumbledore and surprisingly Pheobe. He then stood up and as soon as he did, the chair turned back into the ugly one, he left the room with Jade walking in beside him.

**Wowz, that was much longer then the prolouge dont ya think?! Well please R&R, i do have the next chapy ready and it is about the same ength as this one or longer, dont know yet. Like I said earlier I do need a beta, please tell me if you want to be it, or esle expect mistakes. If you start telling me about my mistakes then expect it to be up and me yelling at you about being an idiot and not reading this message! **

**Once again R&R**

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Leon glided next to Chris, they walked in a silence, some people would think it uncomfortable silence, but to them it was normal.

"Mr. Halliwell, I have noticed you unlike the others, seem to have a certain air around you. Bitterness maybe?"

Leon said as he leaned against a wall, Chris stopped suddenly and almost glared at him. But he could tell that this man was different from the others, something about the way he talked, the way he walked, just plain everything about him.

"Let's just say I never have gotten along with my family as well as the others."

Chris said shrugging, Leon nodded, he was about to enter his room when Chris stopped him.

"Mr. Parker I have one question? Why is that you wanted me to come, instead of my brother?"

Chris needed to know this answer.

"Your brother seems like a likable person to others, but he doesn't have that flare like you have, Mr. Halliwell. Plus he seems too chirpy for my taste."

Leon concluded with a smirk, Chris smiled a little. He liked this man.

"Goodnight, Mr. Parker."

Chris said and walked off; he heard a vague goodnight from Leon.

The nest morning Dumbledore watched as everyone sat and ate. He glanced toward the Halliwell's, Draco was there too. Him being with Wyatt had helped the healing process. When Harry had left, Draco was a mess. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. He had even tried killing himself once, but when the Halliwell's came, Draco started getting better. Soon he and Wyatt started dating, and now they were thinking of getting married. He then glanced at Chris, he was eating apart from, not that's unusual but this time there was an empty seat next to him. The doors opened and in walked Leon. He was not wearing the usual robes, he was wearing muggle clothes. He had a green silk button shirt on, he had black jeans.

Leon walked into the Great Hall, he glanced around and saw that there was an empty seat next to Chris, ah this would be fun. He could tell that Chris wanted to get to know him, but he wasn't going to start asking questions. He would rather let Leon start. This was something Leon liked. He walked and sat next to him, Chris looked at him and smirked a little, Leon smirked back. He suddenly felt Jade rub against him leg.

"Mr. Halliwell this is Jade."

Chris looked at the panther and nodded, he didn't not want to be bitten so he let his hand drop and wait for Jade to rub against it. Jade licked his hand and he started petting her. Leon started eating his toast and drinking his coffee. He was not particular to this food, he enjoyed American food better or Asian, but alas they didn't have that here.

"Students we have a new DADA teacher with us, hopefully he'll last longer then Mr. Penesy."

Laughter broke out throughout the room, Leon scowled. Was it a daily thing for people to make fun of their unfortunate turning out teachers? He thought bitterly to himself.

"Mr. Halliwell is it a daily occurrence for them to tease teachers?"

Leon asked curtly, Chris seemed to think this over.

"Unfortunately yes, they think it is a curse that every DADA teacher has been scared out of the school. It's a load of shit in my opinion. I think that the _loving_ children are the ones who run the teacher out."

Chris said with disgust laced in his voice, Leon nodded.

"Let us hope they try something with me, they need to learn that not all teachers are able to be pushed around."

Leon said with a nod of his head, he heard Jade purr as Chris scratched behind her ear. This year was going to be so much fun.

Leon watched as the children looked around for him, he heard them plotting.

"Quiet."

Leon said, his voice was calm but commanding. It held no warmth, nothing they were used to.

"I am here to teach you the art of defending yourself from everything. I will be teaching you legal dark arts, and light magic. If you are a spineless coward please leave, because I do not tolerate people like you."

Leon was glad he had a Slytherin only class today; they were much easier to communicate with.

"If you have trouble with _this _class then I shall help, but I am not your friend. I am only your teacher, which is all I shall ever be. And know that if I catch you trying to hurt each other, physically or emotionally in my class then there will be dire consequences. Even if it is a split class, understood?"

Everyone nodded; this teacher seemed to mean business. The Slytherins' liked him much more then the others.

"Good now, since I am your teacher I will let you have three questions, think carefully."

Leon watched as they really did think before answering, he called on one of the girls.

"If you are to teach us both dark arts _and_ light magic, how are you going to keep Dumbledore from finding out?"

"Ah, a smart question Miss Jackel. I have cast a certain ward around this room that prevents all who enter to talk to anyone outside the group of students they were with what occurred here. this means that if you wanted to tell a first year Slytherin about this, you couldn't even if he had already gone to my class. This is done because each class will have different curriculums. Now next question."

The Slytherins were very impressed with their new teacher; they talked amongst themselves before asking a different question.

"Why is that all your hair is white?"

The question seemed innocent but Slytherins always have a motive.

"Nice tact Mr. Haden, asking an innocent question to get me off track. But I have met with people who are worse then you are. Hopefully by the end of your time here in Hogwarts you shall be able to conceal your strategies better."

It was a compliment and an insult, something the Slytherin respected.

"To answer your question, my hair is white after loosing too much, and seeing enough battles to last me two lifetimes. Next question."

Leon said, his voice had gotten momentarily sad but then went back to neutral.

"How did you get your panther, she's an extinct species?"

"Very good eyes Mr. Nott. Yes it is true that shadow panthers are thought to be gone but in truth nothing can ever completely vanish."

That was all the information he was willing to give them.

"Now on with the lesson."

The Slytherins listened attentively as he started lecturing them on the many differences between light, dark and grey.

Leon went on with his lessons, he refused to have mixed classes for the first day, and if he did then he simply wouldn't teach them. Everything went well until his last class of the day: Gryffindors.

When Leon walked into a room filled with Gryffindors it was loud, and it was annoying.

"Quiet."

Everyone stopped talking as Leon spoke calmly and quietly. He gave them his speech; he gave them the three questions. Earlier with the Hufflepuffs asked similar questions as the Ravenclaws, who asked similar questions as the Slytherins. He hoped the Gryffindors would give him some amusement.

"What is the other reason you came here Professor Parker, other then to teach?"

Leon's gaze went to the daughter of Paige Halliwell.

"I have business with the headmaster about certain people here."

These were not even interesting questions, just stupid ones.

"If you are going to teach us dark magic isn't illegal?"

Leon smirked, finally.

"Finally a worthy question, Mr. James. You see this room is warded with special wards that even Dumbledore couldn't break. Whatever happens in these rooms stays in this room, if I were to tell you I was to assassinate the Queen then you couldn't tell anyone but the people in this room."

Leon looked at their shocked faces; he was going to enjoy being a teacher.

At lunch he was sitting next to Chris, petting Jade. He and Chris hadn't really talked a lot but he knew Chris was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Chris could I talk to you after the staff meeting?"

Leon asked, it really wasn't a question and Chris knew it.

"Sure."

Chris said smiling a little. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Leon watched from a corner as Dumbledore started the staff meeting, he didn't want to be here. Chris wasn't here to keep him company.

'Well at least I have Jade'

Leon though as he petted his panther on the head. She purred, as if understanding his boredom. He listened as Dumbledore said how the students were adjusting, how every teacher talked about how wonderful their students were. He listened as Wyatt said that he there was no danger coming form the Forbidden Forest.

"Well Mr. Parker, you have yet to give us your views on these subjects."

Dumbledore said, Leon looked up from his corner.

"The students lack unity, and stuffing them their enemies is not going to help. The Slytherins are seen to be followers of Voldemort, if any are, then they are gone. When the news gets out that Voldemort is dead, and Harry Potter, they are going to be blamed. The Gryffindors are naïve and think that everything is black and white. They will do the brave thing and are almost completely loyal, but they are foolhardy. They do not look for facts in their accusations; this is a reason why Slytherin and Gryffindor never go along.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw may not be fighting but in truth they are. Hufflepuff's are loyal to a fault, and will protect their own, but as they have sided with the Gryffindors they are now fighting Slytherin. The Ravenclaws have sided with Slytherin, because they see the logic of situations and see that Slytherins are not all to blame."

Leon finished, everyone was looking at him in awe. Snape in semi-respect, Ron in hatred, Neville in surprise (he was head of Hufflepuff), and Hermione (head of Ravenclaw) in praise.

"With the security I suggest you try a new approach. You believe that the forest is dangerous, but it is not. The creatures themselves are, this whole place belonged to them centuries before the Founders came. The forest they made dangerous because it is all they have left, I suggest you send someone to the forest and let them talk about what they want from us, or you can let another break out between us and them. And trust me, we will loose."

With that Leon finished completely, everyone was shell shocked. They thought he hadn't been listening to a word but he was and he had blew off all of their previous ideas for security.

"And why should we listen to you?"

Ron spat, Leon gazed steadily at him and answered.

"Because you, Mr. Weasly, are a close-minded idiot."

It was a simple answer.

"And if you are all to frightened to go into the forest, I shall go tomorrow after lunch."

With that Leon stood up and left, Jade at his side in an instant.

**I posted it!!! You thought I probably wouldn't but i did! I have abeta and I'm sorry i didn't send it to you but i need to get this out. So thank you to everyone's read this and not reviewed, at elast you read it! Well that's all i really have to say. **

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've updated, faint in shock and horror! Anywayz, thank you to the people who've read this, I'm quite suprised that it has received so much views, because it's sorta confusing and all but im glad that you're reading this! even if you dont review wink wink nudge nudge. **

**Disclamer: Now really does it look like I own this? **

Chapter 3

True to his word Leon did go into the forest that day. He walked calmly through the dense trees, Jade following next to him. He ducked down as an arrow went past his head.

"Be at peace star-gazer, I am here to speak about your lands."

He spoke quietly, it was important to use the term 'your lands', because every centaur knew that Hogwarts was rightfully theirs.

"You will follow me, human. If you truly wish to talk to us, then you shall talk to Grogan."

Leon nodded, he quietly walked in front of the centaur, he knew that if he even moved his head or talked that he would be shot. He also made sure that Jade walked beside the centaur. When they reached the camp of the centaurs, every centaur looked at him. He did not speak, nor did he look into their eyes; because to them, he was dirt. Once they were in the middle of the camp, an old centaur came forward. Leon bowed down deeply to him, Jade was on her stomach. It was her way of bowing.

"You have asked to meet with me?"

The centaur asked, Leon choose his words very carefully.

"I have star-gazer. I know that you own these lands, which do include the wizard school. I would like to talk to you about how I can help you regain your lands, without damaging the school or having these lands taken away from you as well."

Leon said politely, he knew that the leader had a dim respect for him. He was not trying to take his lands, and he was not trying to make a bargain.

"And why do you care about us and what happens to the land?"

"I do not know you well so I can not say it is because I care about you as a being. But I respect your people. They are wise in their decisions and I also know that if this is not done soon a war shall break out between wizards and all creatures. And I also know we will loose."

Leon said, Grogan seemed to think this over before answering.

"You are different from the people you have come from, you seem much more wise then them. And for this I respect you, so I shall meet with you tomorrow here, one of my herd members will escort you back here. May the stars shine bright for you, human."

"And for you too, star-gazer."

Leon once again bowed deeply and was escorted back to the edge of the forest. He then bowed a little to the escorting centaur, who nodded in approval and galloped off.

Leon was sitting in his rooms, they were not yet completely to his liking but they soon would be. He was staring into the fire, thinking about what had happened after the staff meeting with Chris. He was really starting to like the Halliwell.

_Flashback_

_Leon waited outside the door for Chris, he had wanted to leave and go to his room, but it would not be good to stand up Chris. He might loose any trust he had within the young Halliwell. Once the door opened he made sure that no one saw him, luckily for him Chris was the last person out. _

"_Should've never listened to him, damn bastard." _

_Leon didn't know who he was talking about but decided to make himself known. _

"_I do hope that rant was not meant for me?" _

_Leon said, Chris swerved around and Leon could see a small tinge of red on his cheeks. _

"_No, Mr. Parker it was not meant for you. It was meant for Dumbledore and my brother, they…" _

_Chris could finish it, something was stopping him, he knew what it was. _

"_Ah, they spelled you to secrecy, well then follow me. I shall be able to remove it." _

_Chris nodded and followed Leon to his rooms, when he entered he gasped. It was much bigger then the other rooms. _

"_You can do many things with many magic's Mr. Halliwell, remember that." _

_Leon said and made Chris sit down. _

"_You must be relaxed for this, I would usually give you a calming potion but this spell is based on trust and as it was cased unwillingly, you must be able to trust me when you are in your own state of mind." _

_Chris nodded and laid back, he trusted Leon. Leon let his magic go, it flowed throughout the room. Once he got it focused he sent it to find the spell done on Chris. He almost cursed at the spell, it was border line dark. He started chipping away at the shell. Once he was done with that he sent his magic to soothe Chris. After that was done he let his magic obliterate the core of the spell. He heard Chris let out a whimper of pain. Once he drew out from Chris he drew some of his magic out and let the rest of it heal Chris. _

"_Thank you Mr. Parker…" _

"_I tire of formalities, call me Leon." _

"_Then I insist you call me Chris." _

_Leon smiled and nodded, he watched Chris take a deep breathe and start to talk of what happened after he left. _

"_When you left, everyone exploded, saying how dark you were, or how wise. Depending on the person. I know that Snape has a dim respect for you, Weasly loathes you, Wyatt dislikes you, my family doesn't really care for you, and Granger sort of admires you. _

"_Back to the subject, when you left and after everything calmed down, Dumbledore decided you were a menace, he knew that since I was the only one you talked to that I should spy on you."_

_Leon noticed that there was a hint of pride in his voice when he said that Chris was the only one he talked to. _

"_I refused to; he decided to talk to me after everyone had left. Everyone not including my brother and Draco. When everyone but them left he tried to cast something called Imperio on me, I don't know what it is but he commanded me to spy on you or something like that. That parts a little blurry. I somehow threw the voice off and then heard Dumbledore say that I was too powerful and he cast another spell on me. I felt most of my Wicca powers drain, what surprised me was that Wyatt and Draco hadn't said a thing. And I was too shocked when I felt myself get weaker to do anything. Then I felt another spell hit me, I think I fell unconsciousness for a few minutes and then I came out. And well you know the rest."_

_Chris finished, he was mad. How dare someone do something like that to Chris! He didn't even know why he was reacting like this, but he was. _

"_Well since the secrecy spell is off, it should be much easier for me to remove the block; half of the secrecy spell was based on the block. So just once again just relax. This will probably be much quicker."_

_In truth it was, in a mere five minutes he had removed the block. He felt Chris's magic swirl around the room, except it was not just Wicca magic it was also wizard magic. This was a good thing._

"_Did you know Chris that with your Wicca powers come powers like mine. Not at the same level but close. That is why Dumbledore damped you magic because he knew you are much more powerful then he is?" _

_Chris seemed delighted at that fact, Leon smiled a little. _

"_It is late now, why don't you head back to your room so your family won't get suspicious. And we can talk about your powers tomorrow."_

_Chris seemed very happy at this prospect._

"_Just don't tell anyone yet."_

_Chris nodded and said goodnight to Leon, who returned it in a very small smile and a wave. _

Leon couldn't help but smile at the memory, it was last night but he couldn't sleep. He had three hours to kill; casting a temporary sleeping charm on himself Leon dozed off.

Breakfast was a loud affair, many people chattering about their classes. The people talked to their classmates about Leon's class, they were slowly getting used to the secrecy wards. The upper years understood what they were for. In his classes for sixth and seventh years he was blunt on many things and so far had unleashed many secrets about Hogwarts, the Ministry and the past. He knew that they thought that it was only for them to know but he hadn't told them that when they left his class permanently they would be able to talk to anyone about this.

"Leon why do you think that Wyatt does not care about me?"

The question did not really surprise Leon, he knew it was coming, what did surprise him was when he asked it. He looked at Chris and saw that his eyes held a terrible sadness. One he knew too well.

"I wish I could offer you words of comfort Chris, but I do not want to sugar coat the truth. I know what it is like to be hated by relatives, people you thought you could care about."

Leon said sadly, he saw Chris nod. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Luckily none of the students saw this, unluckily the Halliwell's did.

Wyatt watched as Leon listened to Chris and then said something in return; they seemed to have a bond growing because what he saw next surprised him and everyone around him. Leon put a hand on Chris's shoulder. Wyatt looked at his mother and saw she too was sort of shocked, and angry. Wyatt guessed she did not want Chris to with Leon.

2 weeks later

Leon smirked happily, today he had a Gryffindor/Slytherin class, and he only had one of those, sadly the rioter in that class wasn't ready to riot as he was sick. Hopefully he could have some entertainment with these seventh years. Once he entered everyone went quiet and everyone, in that class, meant only the Slytherins. For some odd reason the Gryffindors had yet to understand the concept of 'Silence', Leon thought they were too thickheaded for their own good. Either that or someone had spiked their drinks...everyday... highly unlikely.

"Quiet."

Now everyone quieted down, Leon smirked to himself and went up to the front of the class.

"Today we will have a…debate as muggles call it. I will separate you in to two groups and you will argue with each other about a topic. I will number you off as you seem incapable of choosing new partners."

Leon numbered them off and much to every ones surprise it wasn't Slytherin again Gryffindor. They were all mixed together.

"Alright group one you will on the left side of the room and group two you will on the right side. Understand this; a debate is a verbal fight. Two sides arguing for their own opinion or in this case, the reason I give you to argue for. You will not fight physically or there will be consequences. You may discuss within yourselves the topic. Also in this class, like I've said many times, houses don't exist. You are a group of people who are learning to protect themselves again the things the world has classified as dark. You should be able to throw away petty rivalries and work as one, or two, groups and get a passable grade."

Leon said looking into every ones eyes, they all nodded and got into their groups.

"Now the topic of discussion is a simple one, muggle clothing in the wizarding world. Group one you are for it and group two, you are against it. Begin."

And thus began the debate over a simple thing, Slytherin and Gryffindor working together to argue for their own side. Never noticing that each of them seemed to fit their ideas together to form new ones, how the anger and hate towards each other seemed to fade a little. And thus, a revolution began in the form of muggle clothing.

**You see that button, CLICK IT! ... and dont forget to type in that box, pretty please with a heap of sexy Draco Malfoy on top! **

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


End file.
